Oblivious
by MCMLXXVIII
Summary: "She feels his hand at her knee about halfway through the drive home." Based on a prompt from castlefanficprompts.
**Well, I've sat on this long enough so... here's a fic based on a prompt from the castlefanficprompts blog:**

Teen caskett. Rick going down on kate outside of her house in his car one early morning, nosy very old neighbor knocks on window to talk and doesn't realise what is going on. Rick doesn't stop eating her out, kate has to keep her composture while trying to get rid of her.

* * *

She feels his hand at her knee about halfway through the drive home. She smirks at him and holds a hand lightly above his to guide it up her to the hem of her dress. She sees him glance at her, from the corner of her eyes and she can't help the feeling of satisfaction at the sight of him obviously struggling to keep his eyes on the road.

Sneaking out late at night with Rick Rodgers is starting to become a habit but Kate can't bring herself to stop. All the sleepless nights are always worth it when he drives her home at dawn and leaves her with kisses that would keep her lips tingling and mind spinning for the rest of the day.

Rick's fingers started trailing up the inside of her thigh and her legs fall open on their own accord. She leans back a little more against her seat, wiggling a little so her dress can move up to give him more room.

Her hand remains on top of his and she grips it hard when she feels his fingertips against her wet underwear. A gasp escapes her lips and her other hand comes up to brace herself against the car door.

He works her up with his hand while he drives on as if everything is just normal. _That little asshole._ She is writhing in her seat by the time he parks a few meters away from her house.

She lets out a whimper when his hand leaves her but is easily silenced when he used same hand to cup her cheek and pull her into him.

She kisses him back feverishly, her right hand coming up to reach across the center console to stroke him against his pants.

His mouth leaves hers to trail along her neck, her own head tilting to willingly give him more access because whatever it is he's doing, he is doing it right.

"Go to the back seat." He groans against her pulse and she almost misses it if he didn't say it again.

"Kate, move to the back seat."

She stares at him hazily before finally acquiescing and pushing him off so she can climb on the space of the console and transfer to the back seat.

She sees the lust in the dark pools of his eyes when he grins at her from the driver's seat and she feels herself shiver in anticipation.

It takes him a little longer than her to get through the space and if she weren't too aroused to think properly, she would have laughed at him.

It didn't look easy but finally, finally he's in front of her and his hands are on either sides of her thighs and they are inching their way up, moving the hem of her dress with them.

Her breath hitches when they stopped but before she can complain, his hands have moved to her shoulders. He pushed her gently so her back would rest against the corner of the car door and the car seat. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he's already kneeling in front of her so she can't really complain.

He pushes her dress up higher, lifting her ass a little so he could get it to rest on her hips. Slowly his hand reaches the waistband of her panties and slowly he peels it off of her. She can feel her inner muscles clenching upon the exposure to the cool air.

He takes one leg, kisses the ankle gently and places it to rest on the car seat. He then takes the other leg, gives it a kiss a little closer to the knee and then puts it back on car floor to give him more room.

He looks up at her and Kate can hear the pounding on her chest as he continues to stare, looking as though he's predator and she is his prey.

His mouth slowly trails a path to her inner thighs, his tongue darting out occasionally for a taste. Kate braces herself against the car door as his lip reaches her throbbing center. His tongue swipes against her folds making her gasp and her free hand clutching through his hair.

His mouth works on her bringing her closer and closer to the brim. His tongue enters her and she lets out a sound a sound of both surprise and pleasure. Her reaction seemed to have spurred him on and sucks on her making her head fall back against the car wall behind her.

Bursts of white blur her vision, her orgasm just a little out of reach. She pants, her heartbeat pounding against her ribs, pounding and p-

Her heart stops. The pounding isn't coming from her chest. No. It's a little more external. She risks a glance outside only to find her next door neighbor knocking against the car window.

Kate jumps in on her seat, immediately pushing Rick's head away from her. She turns to the elder woman grinning towards them with her puppy cradled on her chest.

Kate sits up and lowers down the window at the woman's beckoning.

"Mrs. Shapiro, you're out pretty late." Kate stammers nervously as her neighbor leans down towards her.

"Oh, yes!" The woman gushes. "You see, Katherine, my little Toti here just won a competition!"

"Well, that's wonderful! Congratulations!" Kate replies patronizingly, hoping that the older woman would leave. Apparently, she's not so lucky today.

"Thank you! You see..." The woman goes on to tell the tale of her dog's little endeavor and Kate tries to look attentive, humming and nodding in all the appropriate places.

Just when Mrs. Shapiro starts talking about how her dog is the tiniest among the contestants, Rick decides that it would be a good time to resume what he had been doing before the elder woman came. Kate gasps, her left hand moving to grip his hair as she feels his tongue slowly swiping through the inner part of her thighs.

She casts him a glare, at the same time praying that the older woman outside the car doesn't notice what's happening.

Thankfully, Mrs. Shapiro confused her gasp as a reaction to whatever story she's been narrating. Kate bites her lips as the woman goes on to the tale of her dog that barely even registers to her mind. Not when Rick is wiping down all her thoughts with the work of his tongue against her sensitive flesh.

She jerks in her seat when two of his fingers enter her and her eyes closes in supplication for their oblivious audience to just leave.

She's breathless but still manages to focus her head towards the older woman. She doesn't understand anything she's saying and if she's not incoherent under Rick's ministrations, she would worry about whether it's obvious to her neighbor what they were doing or not.

She can feel the beginnings of her orgasm coiling through her and she grips Rick's hair tight as he continues to bring her to the brim.

A groan escapes her throat and her eyes widen in mortification before she quickly tries to hide it with a cough. Mrs. Shapiro gives her a confused look but thankfully didn't say anything.

She thanks the deities at her predicament when finally, finally the woman ends her tale and yawns, explaining that it's been a long night and she and Toti needs their rest. _Yes, yes, yes, please._

The moment the older woman turns around, Kate fumbles to close the car window and immediately turns to the man between her legs.

She feels more than sees the grin in his face- _that_ _smug bastard -_ and she swats his arm. He catches the hand that she swings at him and all her further attempt at admonition falters when he moves her hand to her breasts.

He guides her hand to squeeze and she moans, the tandem of his hand and mouth never faltering below her.

"Rick."

She groans out his name when her orgasm overtakes her, bursts of white blurring her vision as she writhes in her seat.

When she floats back into consciousness, she finds Rick slumped on the seat beside her, breathing as heavily as she is. He laughs adorably and she finds herself mirroring him.

She leans in and kisses the grin off his face. He pulls her in gladly and she swings a leg across his waist so she can settle against him. She moans against his mouth when her heated core meets the rough fabric if his pants.

"Kate," He murmurs against her lips and _hmm yes._ She rolls her hips against him in encouragement and she feels Rick's hand gripping her shoulders and-

Wait, what?

He's pushing her away. _No, no, no, this can't be happening, she's very much enjoying her situation at the moment._

"What's wrong?" She whines when he succeeds at pulling away.

He gives her an apologetic smile and all the insecurities she didn't even realize she had fades away.

He nips at her lip and she allows him access until he pulls away again.

"We can't, Kate." He explains. "Not tonight."

She frowns at him, still confused and not understanding why they can't. There were having so much fun. But before Kate can even voice out her question, Rick plants another kiss on her lips.

"We have been parking here long enough, I don't want anyone to get suspicious." He starts and she's still frowning when he chuckles. "And besides, I don't want our first time to be in a car."

She stares at him a little longer until realization finally hits her. Right. If they go through tonight, it would be their first time together.

Did it really matter to her though? Judging from what just took place, her answer is obviously no. And she didn't really think it would matter to Rick, too- notorious playboy that he is.

She'd always thought she's just another name on his black book. Or maybe he does this to every girl she's with? Make them all feel really special before dumping them for the next pretty thing? She's not really sure.

A soft "Oh" is what comes out of her mouth and she feels Rick lean in to kiss her again. She cups both hands in his cheeks and kisses her back hotly, a taste, a promise of what's to come. Soon. When they're not cramped like sardines in his car and wasn't just interrupted by her neighbor.

Kate groans at the memory. _Well that definitely killed the mood._ She feels Rick laugh in front of her, seemingly able to read what just crossed her mind and she bites her lips.

"Kaaaaate." He whines.

"What?" She asks, chuckling at the look on his face.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She bites her lip.

"That!" He captures her bruised lip between his, and runs his tongue softly against it before letting go. "If you don't want our first time to happen in a car, you have to stop biting your lip in front of me."

That made her laugh, full and throaty as she swings her leg off of him. She adjusts her dress and checks her purse before remembering something.

She turns to Rick to ask where her panties is but before she can utter a word, he meets her with his lips and murmurs, "I'm keeping it."

She gives him a half-hearted glare before finally sighing when the only response she got from him is a wink and a cocky grin.

She opens the car door and straightens her dress further, blushing as she feels the cool air of the street against her naked skin.

She gives Rick one last kiss before he struggles back into the front seat, this time making her laugh when she's not too distracted by arousal. He gives her one last wave which she returns before he starts the car and pulls out of the sidewalk

Kate turns to their building with a barely concealable smile on her face. She's already thinking of what's to come and she might not be sure of what her future with him holds but hell if she isn't gonna make the best of it.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am not quite adept at writing smut but I tried. Constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
